Armadylean head warmage/dialogue
Unaligned *'Armadylean head warmage:' Do you value freedom? Are you willing to fight and die to protect it? *'Armadylean head warmage:' Go. Speak to the recruiter. Defend the world against Bandos's brutality. Armadylean Bronze token Silver token *'Armadylean head warmage:' You have been doing well so far. Is there anything you need to know? **'Player:' I have questions. ***'Armadylean head warmage:' Unfortunately, I do not have enough time for your questions. If you prove yourself to use then I might be able to answer. **'Player:' What are my orders? ***'Armadylean head warmage:' Help our caravans collect divine energy in order to increase our strength. **'Player:' Just reporting in. ***'Armadylean head warmage:' Keep doing your best and soon we'll have freedom for everyone. Gold token *'Armadylean head warmage:' Your fight for freedom has been noticed by Armadyl. How can I help you? **'Player:' How's the battle going? ***'Armadylean head warmage:' We are holding back the forces of Bandos, but we are at a stalemate. We need to gather divine energy so our cause can prevail. **'Player:' Can you tell me about the gods? ***'Player:' Armadyl ****'Armadylean head warmage:' Armadyl has proven - time and time again - that he is a great leader who can achieve peace and freedom, as long as we have faith in him. ****'Armadylean head warmage:' You might ask why a peaceful god is at battle. This is not something Armadyl wants. Bandos is war personified, so he cannot be allowed to live. ****'Armadylean head warmage:' Our tribes have followed Armadyl for as long as I can recall. We kept our faith in him, even when we thought he had died. Finally, our loyalty has been rewarded. ****'Armadylean head warmage:' By following Armadyl, we hope to bring peace to the gods. That - in turn - will allow peace and prosperity for Gielinor. ***'Player:' Bandos ****'Armadylean head warmage:' Bandos seeks ownership of the world at all costs, even to the expense of those who follow him. ****'Armadylean head warmage:' He doesn't do this by subtle means. He starts battle after battle. ****'Armadylean head warmage:' You can see that he lusts for combat. Even if he defeats all the gods, that lust will remain. ****'Armadylean head warmage:' This is why Armadyl has come to stop him. We can halt the cycle of war and bring peace to all species. ***'Player:' Guthix ****'Armadylean head warmage:' Guthix did not favour war. I agree with that notion completely. ****'Armadylean head warmage:' But Guthix also neglected to deal with the gods' aggression. He chose to put up a barrier and ignore them. He hoped the problem would disappear. ****'Armadylean head warmage:' That approach was always going to fail. Eventually - and tragically - it did. **'Player:' I have questions about you. ***'Armadylean head warmage:' Please, ask. ****'Player:' Who are you? *****'Armadylean head warmage:' I'm Taka'ra - high mage of the many tribes that follow Armadyl. *****'Armadylean head warmage:' I have led the tribes for ten years. For many of those, we assumed that Armadyl died during the God Wars. Regardless, we continued to follow Armadyl's instructions. *****'Armadylean head warmage:' I live for the day that Armadyl's plan comes to fruition. ****'Player:' Where are you from? *****'Armadylean head warmage:' My tribe is from Abbinah. *****'Armadylean head warmage:' It's a particularly unwelcoming place. Floating islands collide with each other and the only water is found at the planet's core. We cherish and hate our home in equal measure. ****'Player:' Why do you follow Armadyl? *****'Armadylean head warmage:' Armadyl represents a belief that all gods and mortals can live in peace. *****'Armadylean head warmage:' Our tribe has experienced the consequences of in-fighting and we strive to bring peace to others. ****'Player:' How is it you survived the aviansie's destruction? (After asking anything else) *****'Armadylean head warmage:' The day of destruction was a painful one for the aviansie. I would rather not talk about it with just anyone. ****'Player:' What happened after the God Wars? (After asking anything else) *****'Armadylean head warmage:' What happened in those dark days is a matter close to my heart, and something I only share with those whom I trust completely. ****'Player:' Back to the present. **'Player:' I have a question about my orders. ***'Armadylean head warmage:' Continue assisting our caravans, hindering those of our enemy, and claiming territory along the roadways. You are doing well so far. ***'Armadylean head warmage:' As you have impressed me, I ask that you spread the word of Armadyl. I'm hoping we get more recruits like you. **'Player:' I have no more questions. ***'Armadylean head warmage:' May Armadyl guide us to freedom. Runite token *'Armadylean head warmage:' You have gained favour with Armadyl. How can I help you? **'Player:' How's the battle going? ***''Same as above'' **'Player:' Can you tell me about the gods? ***''Same as above'' **'Player:' I have questions about you. ***'Armadylean head warmage:' Please, ask. ****'Player:' Who are you? *****''Same as above'' ****'Player:' Where are you from? *****''Same as above'' ****'Player:' Why do you follow Armadyl? *****''Same as above'' ****'Player:' How is it you survived the aviansie's destruction? (After asking anything else) *****'Armadylean head warmage:' A god named Zamorak decided that the God Wars had gone on long enough. He used the Stone of Jas and levelled an entire continent, creating the Wilderness. *****'Armadylean head warmage:' The vast majority of our tribe was wiped out in the explosion. *****'Armadylean head warmage:' Armadyl assumed that no aviansie remained. We assumed that our god had fallen. We were both wrong. *****'Armadylean head warmage:' It would be many years before Armadyl returned to Abbinah to discover those who had escaped the explosion - children of the deserters, the sick and the infirm. ****'Player:' What happened after the God Wars? (After asking anything else) *****''Same as above'' ****'Player:' Back to the present. **'Player:' I have a question about my orders. ***'Armadylean head warmage:' You are doing well so far. Keep the energy coming in on our caravans, so we can ensure victory. Armadyl thanks you for your efforts. ***'Armadylean head warmage:' Continue to spread the word of Armadyl. Be involved in our quest for freedom. **'Player:' I have no more questions. ***'Armadylean head warmage:' May Armadyl guide us to freedom. Dragon token * Armadylean head warmage: Ah, one of Armadyl's most loyal supporters. We are delighted to see you. What can we do for you? ** Player: How's the battle going? *** Same as above ** Player: Can you tell me about the gods? *** Same as above ** Player: I have questions about you. *** Armadylean head warmage: Please, ask. **** Player: Who are you? ***** Same as above **** Player: Where are you from? ***** Same as above **** Player: Why do you follow Armadyl? ***** Same as above **** Player: How is it you survived the aviansie's destruction? (After asking anything else) ***** Same as above **** Player: What happened after the God Wars? (After asking anything else) ***** Armadylean head warmage: My ancestors returned home to Abbinah from Gielinor. They were deserters. ***** Armadylean head warmage: My people formed the same tribes as before, but lived as Armadyl wanted them to live: at peace. ***** Armadylean head warmage: We survived, long enough for Armadyl to find us again. He had been roaming the universe, mourning us. He returned to Abbinah and realised that we lived. The celebrations lasted for a full year. ***** Armadylean head warmage: We are fighting to end the war between gods. What happened to us cannot happen to anyone else. **** Player: Back to the present. ** Player: I have a question about my orders. *** Same as above ** Player: I have no more questions. *** Armadylean head warmage: May Armadyl guide us to freedom. Bandosian * Armadylean head warmage: Begone, Bandosian! Leave, or feel Armadyl's fury! Category:The Bird and the Beast